Sakura's Heartbreak
by N.V.9
Summary: Chapter 7: A heart that must learn to mend
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Naruto's Plea~

...All he wants is to be loved...

X~x~X

Someone I am sorry,

That no one really cares,

But I'm asking only one small favor,

Please give me a piece of anyone to share.

Someone I am crying,

Because no one seems to love me,

My soul is now completely full,

Full of agony.

Someone I am hurting,

Yet they all toss me away,

I want to be by someone's side,

Please someone let me stay.

Someone I am breaking,

One piece at a time,

I just want to be a star,

For anyone I wish to shine.

Someone I am falling,

But no one will catch me,

They turn away and leave me there,

My pain for all to see.

Someone I am hollow,

I am but a shell,

Their hate is draining all of me,

Leaving me all but pale.

Someone I am sick,

I think I'm gonna die,

But if this were the end of me,

Will someone at least cry?

Someone I am an innocent,

Who did not ask to be,

But now that I am here,

Will someone at least look at me?

Someone I am begging,

I'm down upon my knees,

I'm letting tears fall freely,

Won't someone love me please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Shikamaru's Tears~

...Stuck in an endless cycle of pain...

X~x~X

Tears fall freely,

Like the rain,

Each little drop,

Is filled with pain,

My eyes are blurry,

As my sight leaves me,

A scream escapes,

I fall to my knees,

My voice is gone,

My heart is shot,

I keep seeing you,

In the last battle you fought,

Still my tears fall,

One by one,

My heart is broken,

My body is numb,

I promised you I wouldn't,

But I can't hold them in,

For your death was my breaking point,

I'm so sorry that I'm cryin'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Kurenai's Wish~

...Wishing for another chance to change the past...

X~x~X

It breaks my heart,

To know you're gone,

When only yesterday,

You were in my arms,

I cry at night,

Missing you,

And I keep wishing,

This wasn't true,

I hate myself,

For being away,

When you needed me most,

On your last day,

How can I go on,

Without you near,

When every moment,

Brings me tears,

I think I see you,

Everywhere,

But when I look closer,

It's not you there,

In your last moments,

What did you see?

For I keep crying,

Because it wasn't me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Hinata's Secret~

...When three simple words are too hard to speak...

X~x~X

I have a secret,

That everyone knows,

When on my face,

It brightly shows,

Or as I blush,

And faint away,

All because you smiled,

When you walked my way.

I have a secret,

I wish to speak,

But whenever I try,

I only squeek,

My heart beats faster,

When you come into view,

I wish I had the courage,

To say, 'I love you'.

I have a secret,

That you'll never see,

All because you're you,

And I'm simply me,

One day I'll tell you,

The secret of my soul,

But for now, for today,

You'll never know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Sasuke's Sadness~

...When a lie was what caused it all ...

X~x~X

My soul cries in agony,

My heart does the same,

My eyes fill with tears,

Falling down like rain,

My mind fills with madness,

As reality slowly follows,

My body is going numb,

For inside I am hollow,

My life is going crazy,

As it continues to fall apart,

Now everything is shutting down,

As there is nothing in my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Itachi's Thoughts~

...For the love for his brother, he goes on...

X~x~X

In my heart I'm breaking,

But away I must stay,

Everytime I see you,

'You make me proud' I wish to say.

Instead I have to lie,

And pretend I do not care,

Look at you with nothing,

When it's love I wish to share.

In the night I dream,

Of a life so long ago,

When a smile came so easily,

And my joy for you I could show.

I hate how I must decieve,

But I know no other way,

I'll be your enemy,

So long as you're okay.

One day, little brother,

We'll meet again,

And I know on our next meeting,

It will be the end.

For now I must depart,

And live a life of pain,

Or clan is not so innocent,

But those words I can not say.

Instead you'll hear a story,

That is not at all true,

But so long as you're alive,

I'll be the one you hate and pursue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

~Sakura's Heartbreak~

...When nothing else can compare...

X~x~X

I'm dying from a broken heart,

It's cracked to pieces,

And torn apart.

My simple tears fall with the rain,

One by one,

I feel more drained.

I'm dyin' from a battered dream,

My nightmares came true,

Just hear me scream.

My mind is empty, my body numb,

and I still can't believe,

this is our outcome.


End file.
